


L'ombre du désert

by sunshine1700



Category: Amour - Fandom, Isabella Laguerra - Fandom, Laguerra/Mendoza, Mendoza/Laguerra - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or
Genre: 4 Chapitres, Enjoy!, F/M, Fiction, Oneshot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1700/pseuds/sunshine1700
Summary: Cette fiction prend place dans le monde des MCDO. Seuls les personnages Laguerra et Mendoza apparaissent dans cette fiction en 4 parties. Les autres peuvent être évoqués. Des scènes explicites peuvent être évoquées.Cette fiction ne vient pas à la suite d’épisodes diffusés elle est indépendante. J’espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et n’hésitez surtout pas à commenter ( que c’est soit positif ou négatif je trouve ça très constructif d’autant plus que c’est mon premier écrit public !)Bonne lecture !Sunshine1700
Relationships: Isabella Laguerra/Mendoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fav Royai one-shot





	1. Partie 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le premier écrit que je rends public. N’hésitez pas me donner votre avis, à me corriger etc...  
> Merci à tous et bonne lecture !  
> Sunshine1700.

Laguerra courrait le long de ce sombre et humide couloir qui semblait ne jamais finir. Elle s'est un peu arrêtée. Elle était essoufflée. Elle pesta contre elle-même, contre son corps qui ne suivait pas ses ambitions. Elle a repris son chemin, éclairée par sa seule lanterne. Soudain, le sol s'est dérobé sous ses pieds et son cœur s'affola. Stop. Ce n’était qu'un escalier. Elle a soufflé. Et s'engagea dans les marches raides et glissantes, couvertes de mousse. L'odeur persistante de moisissure lui donnait mal à la tête, mais sa volonté était plus forte. Arrivée en bas, elle a prit quelques instants pour observer autour d'elle. Un long couloir s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle reprit son chemin. Il lui fallait ce parchemin coûte que coûte et elle ne repartirait pas sans lui. Elle tenta d'ignorer la nausée qui montait dans sa gorge et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle n'était plus comme avant. Non. Pas maintenant. Ne pas y penser. Plus tard. Le parchemin. Elle s'est focalisée dessus et a continué sa progression. Au bout du couloir, elle tourna à droite. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle déboucha dans une grande salle circulaire. Sans autre issue. Elle s'est assise pour réprimer un vertige naissant. Décidément, l'air était vraiment atroce ici. Elle réfléchit. Et s’il lui fallait les médaillons ? Elle a prié silencieusement un Dieu en qui elle ne croyait pas que ça ne fut pas le cas. Elle se leva lentement et entreprit d'inspecter la pièce. Au centre, un promontoire en pierre a attiré son attention. Elle est montée et s'est retrouvée face à une sorte de table. Elle a posé ses mains dessus. Il a émis une étrange lumière bleue et le bruit d'un mécanisme qui se déclenchait résonna. Le parchemin est apparu sous ses doigts. Elle sourit. C'était facile finalement. Elle a serré le précieux papier entre ses doigts et, d'un dernier regard circulaire, elle a quitté la pièce et a repris la route. 

Elle sortit du temple en ruine. Elle avait encore perdu du temps sur le retour à cause des caprices de son corps. L'air tiède de la nuit dans le désert la saisit. Elle qui croyait que les nuits étaient glaciales, elle était agréablement surprise. Elle s'est assise quelques instants sur le parvis des ruines. Inspira lentement. L'odeur du sable. Et a soufflé. La douce chaleur du désert l'enveloppait. Elle lui rappelait sa chaleur à lui. Non. Pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Elle posa inconsciemment sa main, délicatement, sur l’arrondi de son ventre qui, jour après jour, inexorablement, se développait sous son toucher.


	2. Partie 2 :

Elle posa inconsciemment sa main délicatement sur l’arrondi de son ventre qui, jour après jour, se développait inexorablement sous son toucher.

Les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Sa volonté d'acier les repoussait. Avec un soupir, elle se leva. Et commença sa marche dans le sable jusqu'à l'oasis. Son corps hurlait de fatigue. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de sa volonté. Elle a sorti une couverture de son sac, s’enroula dedans et s'est allongée dans le sable, puis elle a fermé les yeux. Aussitôt, les souvenirs ont rejailli en elle et elle se laissa submerger par leur douceur. Parfois, dans son sommeil, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Parfois, un sourire l’illuminait. Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle reprit son chemin. Il lui restait encore une étape à traverser. Le plus dure de toutes. 

Mendoza était assis là. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé ici. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. L'endroit n'aidait pas. Il soupira. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait quand elle sera prête. Il continua de fixer l'horizon de sable doré qui s'étendait sous son regard. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, se retourna. C'était elle. Il a reprit sa posture initiale et elle s'est assise à ses côtés. Il remarqua qu'elle se tenait très droite. Il attendait qu'elle brise le silence. 

L : Je suis venu te dire que je pars.

Il la fixa intensément, le regard débordant de détresse et elle le détesta pour ça. Il rendait les choses plus difficiles. Le silence s'éternisait. 

L : J'en ai marre de toujours trahir quelqu'un, de décevoir tout le temps, de ne jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir fait les choses bien. Alors j'arrête. Je rentre en Espagne. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici. Et puis de toute façon, vous allez finir la quête et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. 

Il continuait de la fixer en silence. Et vint la question qu'elle redoutait tant. 

M : Et nous deux ? Ça ne compte pas pour toi?

Elle soupira.  
L : Si. Au contraire, cela compte énormément. Mais j'ai fait un choix. Tu dois protéger ces enfants jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas te dérouter de ça. 

M(avec un sourire triste) : Quelle grandeur d'âme alors. La vérité est que tu n’éprouves rien pour moi. Tant pis. 

Elle détourna les yeux. Les larmes montaient. Elle avait envie de crier tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle, qu'elle combattait perpétuellement. Elle avait envie de craquer, de tout lui jeter au visage et de s'enfuir. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se leva, croisa les bras sur son poitrine et garda son visage tourné vers l'immensité du désert. Il s'est également levé. Il la voyait de profil, éclairée par la Lune. Il détailla sa silhouette magnifique qu'il avait envie d'aimer encore et encore. Et soudain...  
Le choc.


	3. Partie 3 :

Et soudain...  
Le choc.

M : Laguerra tu... je...  
"Isabella" corriga-t-elle machinalement.  
M : Isabella...tu es...enceinte ? 

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et il fut surpris de voir ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Elle acquiesça lentement et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, cueillit la larme du bout de ses doigts et chercha dans son regard la permission qu'elle lui accorda sans délai. Il s'approcha encore et du bout des doigts effleura la ventre de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il s'écroula à genoux à ses pieds, encercla fermement sa taille entre ses bras et posa son front contre son buste. Il fut pris de sanglots, et pleura longtemps contre elle. Au-dessus de lui, la jeune femme a également laissé libre cours à ses larmes et caressait les cheveux de Mendoza. Elle souhaitait que cette étreinte dure toujours. Mais il s’écarta d'elle et s'assit sur ses talons. Elle l'imita. Il souffla : 

M : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
L : Parce que je le sais depuis peu de temps et aussi parce que passé 3 mois une grossesse a les plus grandes chances d'arriver à terme. Alors je voulais être sûre avant de t’en parler.  
M : C'est pour ça que tu rentres en Espagne, n'est-ce pas ?  
L : Il y a de ça. Et ce que je t’ai dit tout à l'heure. M : Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de bonheur et de tristesse en même temps. L : Mendoza je...  
M : Non, tu as raison. C'est mieux que tu rentres.  
L : J'hésitais à te le dire cela car tu allais être tiraillé entre rester avec les enfants jusqu'au bout et partir avec moi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
M : Non.  
L : La meilleure chose à faire est de finir avec les enfants et de me rejoindre en Espagne après. Ils ont besoin de toi. Je serai à Barcelone et je t’attendrai. 

Il ne répondit pas alors elle se leva et commença à partir. 

M : Attends ! 

Il se leva également et l’entoura de ses bras en posant la tête dans son cou pour s'imprégner d’elle jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'elle regrettait ses choix car ils lui brisaient le cœur. Il s'est juste écarté un peu et a posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient. 

M : Pars. Avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile. L : C'est déjà le cas.  
M : Et plus tu restes, plus c'est pire.

Il pouvait voir le combat qui s’opérait dans son regard entre son cœur et sa raison. Et sa raison gagna. Elle le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois et dit : 

L : Je t'aime Mendoza. Plus que jamais. Et si tu veux partir avec moi, fais-le. Sinon, je t’attends à Barcelone.  
M : Moi aussi, je t'aime. Prends soin de toi et de notre bébé. 

Sa voix s'est brisée à la fin de la phrase. Il baissa les yeux. Rapidement, alors que son amour lui criait de rester, elle tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner, la vision rendue floue par les trop nombreux sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. 

Mendoza se rassit dans le sable, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il avisa un parchemin laissé là par elle. Il le prit. Le déplia. Et sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle venait de les aider. Encore une fois. De la plus belle des façons. 

Et pour vaincre l'immense tristesse qui l'habitait, il revécu grâce à ses souvenirs comment tout avait commencé...


End file.
